releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland Wimbledon
Roland Wimbledon is the main character of Release that Witch. His true identity is Cheng Yan, an engineer from modern day China, who somehow wakes up in the body of the original Roland after both of them died. After realizing this was real, he decided to live in this new world according to his morals and ideals. Appearance Roland's appearance as Cheng Yan has not been described. As Roland Wimbledon he is described as having light gray hair, a common feature in Graycastle's Royal family, being slightly pale but ordinary looking otherwise. Personality Roland possesses an inquisitive and inventive personality. Whenever he doesn't understand something, he wishes to experiment to learn more about it. Kind and understanding, he doesn't discriminate against others, regardless of where they come from, or their social standing. The original Roland was described as a coward who had no academic knowledge and only cared about fulfilling his lust and personal satisfaction. Background Cheng Yan was an mechatronic engineer who was overworked by his superior. It got so bad that he eventually died from overwork, somehow leading to taking over the body of the original Roland. The original Roland was born the fourth child, and third son overall, of Wimbledon III. He played with his siblings, but even then had a bad nature. As he grew older, he hardly changed, leading to his siblings not even wanting to be around him unless necessary. He would spend most of his time enjoying food, drink, and prostitutes, although it must be noted that he never forced any of the women. When Tilly got Ashes and made latter her bodyguard, Roland attempted to grope her. This almost led to him losing a hand, until Tilly made Ashes stand down. This left a bad image of the fourth prince in Ashes's mind. A few months before the story, the king sent all of his children to different cities in the kingdom, saying that whoever did the best job as the Lord of their territory would inherit the throne. Roland was sent to Border Town, a barren piece of land on the farthest point of the western territory where the king felt he would do no harm to the kingdom with his ineptitude. While there, Roland would indulge himself as he always did. When a witch was found in the territory, he was asked to give the final sentence. Before he could, he died from a poison pill that was slipped into his drink by one of his maids who was secretly working for Garcia. Chronology Abilities Relationships Family Witch Union Roland is the leader of the Witch Union and the one who reformed them after their near annihilation. He provides them with shelter and other necessities without treating them like servants, leading to their total loyalty to him. Some have a particularly close relationship with him: Anna Anna is the first witch Roland ever met. He saved her from being hanged and hired her after being amazed by her ability. Roland enjoys teaching her and her company more than anyone else, and is starting to fall in love with her; something she reciprocates. Nightingale Nightingale and Roland met when the former sneaked in his room to talk about taking away Anna and Nana to the Witch Cooperation Association. Nightingale saw how well Roland treated the two , and how he wasn't frightened of her. She grew to respect him and became his loyal subordinate and personal bodyguard. He is aware of her romantic feelings for her but is unsure of how to respond, due to seeing her as a good friend and his relationship with Anna. Wendy Scroll Allies Enemies Trivia * Some people believe Roland is possessed by God or the Devil due to how ingenious all of his innovations are. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortals Category:Nobles Category:Royal Family Category:Witch Union Category:Kingdom of Graycastle